


Lambent - Cat Invasion

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1118]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's been struggling all week. At first, Gibbs brushed it off as just some lack of sleep, but now Tony was almost late and it was starting to affect his work. Gibbs is determined to get to the bottom of whatever is going on with Tony. He never expected the problem to be cats.





	Lambent - Cat Invasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/23/2002 for the word [lambent](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/05/23/lambent).
> 
> lambent  
> dealing lightly and gracefully with a subject; brilliantly playful: lambent wit.  
> running or moving lightly over a surface: lambent tongues of flame.  
> softly bright or radiant: a lambent light.
> 
> Most of my holiday wishes went unfilled for the 2017 Happy Holidays Challenge, so I decided to fulfill some of them myself. This is for Stocking Stuffer #18 requested by cutsycat (me) for the 2017 Happy Holidays Challenge, [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/95769.html).

# 

Lambent - Cat Invasion

Frazzled, Tony rushed into the office and slid behind his desk and into his chair. He dropped his backpack beside his desk and flicked his computer on, waiting impatiently for the PC to boot up and hoping that no one noticed how close he was to being late. Of course, that was too much to ask.

“DiNozzo. My office, now!” Gibbs roared.

Tony sighed and got up to head for the elevator. Gibbs glared out at the bullpen to make sure that no one tried to follow them in. 

Gibbs waited until the doors closed before turning to Tony, “What the hell is going on with you?”

Tony blinked, “What are you talking about?”

“You. You’ve been off all week and it’s just been getting worse. I tried to leave it alone, but it’s clearly getting to the point of affecting your work, so out with it.”

“It’s nothing, Gibbs.”

“It’s not nothing, DiNozzo. You’ve been steadily getting more and more distracted. You were almost late today. What’s going on?”

Tony scratched his head sheepishly. “It’s really not a big deal. I just have kind of an animal problem, right now?”

Gibbs silently asked for more details. 

Tony blushed. “I don’t know why, but cats keep showing up at my apartment.”

Gibbs blinked. That was definitely not what he’d been expecting. “Aren’t you allergic to cats?”

“Yes, but I can’t seem to keep them out of my place.”

“Are you sure you’re ok?” 

“I take dramamine to sleep these days. It’s mostly fine though it has been messing with my sleep schedule. They don’t seem as allergy inducing as some.”

“Can’t you just shove them out the door?”

“Uh. Not really. Every time I get one cat out the door another one comes in. It’s crazy.”

“They’re just cats.”

“You don’t understand Gibbs. It’s like they’re taking over the world starting with my apartment. I literally can not take a single step in my apartment without running into a cat now.”

“It can’t be that bad. We don’t have any cases, right now. Let’s take the team and clear them out.”

“McGee and Ziva will make so much fun of me for not being able to handle the cats.”

Gibbs just gives Tony a look. 

“Fine.” Tony crossed his arms and pouted. “Team field trip it is.”

“I’ll go clear it with Vance.”

Tony nodded. “I’ll tell McGee and Ziva.”

Gibbs shook his head and headed up the stairs. McGee and Ziva looked after Gibbs confused. Why was he going to talk to Vance of his own free will?

“Field trip time!” DiNozzo yelled. 

McGee and Ziva shifted their eyes to look at Tony even more confused. 

“Come on, Probies. Gibbs has a special field trip for us today. He’ll be back down once he clears it with Vance.”

“What? Tony, come on be serious. Gibbs doesn’t do field trips.”

“He does today.” Gibbs barked.

McGee and Ziva scrambled to grab their gear and follow Gibbs and Tony as they headed out of headquarters. They all piled into an NCIS van. Technically, they shouldn’t be taking a motor pool vehicle for this, but Gibbs couldn't care less about those rules and the extra space in the back would be extremely helpful if they had to herd a bunch of cats.

Neither Tony nor Gibbs bothered to warn their other teammates what to expect. Not that it would have mattered much as even Gibbs expression had gone shocked and he'd had a warning. They hadn't even made it to the level Tony's apartment was on and they were already surrounded by cats.

“What the hell?” escaped McGee's mouth without his brain's say so.

Tony shrugged and using his lambent wit replied, “What can I say? It's a literal catastrophe.”

“We're going to need a bigger van.” McGee murmured, before fainting. 

Luckily, Ziva caught him before he ended up underneath the cats, never to be seen again. Needless to say, she was none too gentle in waking him with some face slaps that made Tony cringe in sympathy for the man. With McGee upright again, they continued trying to make their way up to Tony’s floor.

McGee insisted on calling in backup in the form of Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy. It was fortunately a slow day at NCIS, so the three were free to help. They had only made it up another level when they heard Ducky’s exclamation of “Oh my!” from the floor below. 

Tony couldn’t help letting out a despaired chuckle, which quickly turned into an allergy attack due to the cats, as Ducky, Jimmy, and Abby joined them on the next floor all with looks of complete shock on their faces. Ducky immediately rushed to Tony’s side and gave him something to help with the allergies. Of course, the side effects made Tony kind of loopy and he had trouble remaining upright and seemed to have a strange attraction to walking into walls.

The team wasn’t sure what to make of it as there were so many cats between them and the walls that walking into the walls shouldn’t have been possible, but somehow Tony was managing it. Abby was absolutely loving all the cats, crouching down and cooing at them as she pet them. Gibbs continued to march towards Tony’s apartment with a stern expression on his face, though he was carefully trying to avoid stepping on any of the kittens.

Ducky had a rather bemused expression on his face and kept muttering, “I dare say,” to himself.

They finally made it inside Tony's apartment, but it was no safer than the hallways. In fact, it was worse as the cats were piled multiple layers deep. Gibbs eyes had glossed over before they'd made it more than a foot in the door.

“How do you live like this?” McGee murmured.

“Lots and lots of Dramamine.” Tony giggled. 

Abby was in heaven and trying to pet all the cats as they climbed on and around her. 

Ziva stared around at all the cats. “I'm not sure what you expect us to do about this, Gibbs.”

“I'm not even sure the national guard could fix this.” McGee murmured, still quite shocked at the number of cats.

Gibbs tried to glare the cats into submission and ordered the team to herd them, but nothing they did made any difference. They finally gave up and called it a day. Gibbs offered for Tony to stay at his place while they tried to figure out how to handle this situation. Tony accepted.

The team drove back to NCIS headquarters and then split up to head to their respective places, Tony going with Gibbs. What none of the team realized is that the cats had followed each and everyone of them home, so now not only was Tony’s apartment complex full of cats, but soon Gibbs’ house, McGee’s apartment complex, Ziva’s apartment complex, Abby’s apartment complex, Jimmy’s house and even Ducky’s house was full of cats. 

Not that it really mattered. The cats behaved like a contagious plague and soon there was nowhere on Earth that wasn’t absolutely covered in cats. Tony and Gibbs exchanged glances as the cats that had picked them shared heated looks on their human’s shoulder. The world thought humans were an invasive species, but they had nothing on these cats.

**Author's Note:**

> I made progress on Thursday's story, but didn't finish it. So currently we only have tomorrow's story left prepared. Hopefully I'll get Thursday's story finished soon. Wish me luck!
> 
> Only 1 more prompt left from my 2017 collection, so now's your chance to get prompts into my 2018 collection. Instructions are below, if you want to see me write something. I can't believe I'm finally finishing 2017 prompts. My goal is to finish all the prompts in my 2018 prompt collection by the end of 2019. Here's hoping I can accomplish this.
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
